


Feather Spells

by Hippivickyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Curses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Castiel, feathers - Freeform, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippivickyx/pseuds/Hippivickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is going to a public school now, after being raised as a witch for the past 16 years. He didn't think he would make any friends, until Dean Winchester. He didn't know a single human boy could have so many problems, and Castiel didn't know what he was getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Spells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lichtenstrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/gifts).



 

"Button up your shirt Castiel." His mother snapped as Castiel rushed out of the front door of their new house. "And no feather spells!" He crawled into the passenger seat of Meg's mustang quickly, sinking into his seat.

"Rough morning Clarence?"

"I'm just happy she agreed we can both go to public school."

"Its only because pops doesn't want you raised as a witch." She snickered.

"Well, he can't change who I am."

"Wish I could be a powerful witch who could blow things up with my mind.:

"I can't blow things up with my mind." He mumbled.

"Oh right, you can make a cheese burger from feathers." She rolled her eyes, pulling into the school. Castiel took a moment to see the large yellow buildings and red building. He tried to find any birds on the roofs, but he only saw a crow or two. He began fiddling with his blue feather tied in his hair, making sure it was still secure.

He closely followed Meg, making sure to look down at his feet. He knew about human kids, and their view on witches. He kept his earrings out for this reason, talisman earrings would have attracted unwanted attention.

"Hey Meg, have you seen Ruby?" He came to a halt as he looked up at a voice of a boy in front of Meg.

"Nah pipsqueak, I don't talk to her anymore since I kicked the shit out of her." The boy didn't looked pleased as he walked away. "Do you need help to your first class Clarence?" Castiel watched her take a few steps away from him and smiled. He nodded and dug out his schedule.

He found his first two classes fine, but as he was walking in the hall of a small building looking for his Chemistry class, someone shoved him hard from behind. He went flying to his hands and knees, feeling a shocking pain down his spine.

"Dirty Witch at our school." Someone spat. Castiel felt his power boil over and he saw red, but he swallowed it down and slowly stood up. He turned to his bully and gave them a smile, before leaving down the hall.

After Chemistry he saw his bully walking on the opposite side of the hall. Castiel grabbed his hair feather and started to feel his power bubble up.

"Witch still here?" He stood in front of Castiel, preventing him from passing.

"Please move."

"Where's your black cat?" He bit his tongue trying to hold his power down. The kid shoved him and Castiel almost pushed out a burst of angry energy when a body stood in front of him.

"Leave him alone, Alastair. We all know your sister is a witch." Castiel's power seized up and he looked to see his protector. The back of a blond haired boy stood between them. The boy quickly turned to face Castiel only enough to give glimpse of him. A bright face full of freckles, shining green eye with concern. It caused his power to swirl inside of him uncontrollably, causing feathers to pop into existence around them both.

Everything went silent around them. Student who began to gather around, whispered, and it caused him to look away. The boy pulled Castiel to his feet and dragged him away from the attention. He turned them around a corner and opened a door that said W.C.

"You shouldn't advertise that you're a witch around here." Castiel watched his protector check the door and turn to stare at him. "You don't say much?" Castiel just stared at him, unsure of what to say. He watched in silence as the boy's green eyes averted to something past him. The boy reached out and caused Castiel to flinch before looking to see the boy touch his hair feather. He quickly slapped his hand, scared of how his magic would react to this boy touching him. "Sorry." He smiled. "'M Dean."

What a wonderful name, Dean. Castiel smiled up at him.

"This is usually the part you say your name."

"Castiel." He said quickly. "You don't mind that I'm a witch?"

"Nah, my brother just found out he's a witch. Well, half a witch." He went to touch Castiel's feather again.

"Stop that."

"Sorry, I'm just- how do you, uh. The feathers from earlier were cool." Castiel felt his face heat up and magic shift inside of him. He smirked and centered his magic and had feathers come into existence, making sure they came down slowly this time.

He watched as Dean gaped at his magic and tried to catch the feathers, but Castiel made sure they flew out of his hand if he tried. In that moment, he knew he made a new friends. He also knew he didn't have to hide his magic with this one.

  
  


\--------

  
  


After school, Dean agreed to walk Castiel to Meg's car to make sure he was safe. Dean was talking about student's complaining in physical education, causing Castiel to laugh. He stared at Dean's smile, and his freckles and green eyes and-

"Clarence!" Meg yelled with authority in her voice. He groaned and looked quickly down at his feet. "What did I hear about you messin' around with a human?" She gave him a look then turned to Dean. "Well, well. Dean Winchester."

"Lets go home Meg."

"Is he the reason you got in some confrontation with another? Dean always had a knack for sticking his nose in things."

"Leave it Meg." Castiel felt his magic growl inside of him, despite his feelings towards his step-sister. "Let us go home." He turned to Dean to give him a smile and saw horror on the boys face. It quickly disappeared once Castiel looked at him. He smiled back and turned to leave.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Cas."

In the car, Meg was quiet but her energy was loud. He opened his mouth to ask her, but she told him to zip it.

"Stay away from Dean. He is probably using you for some reason. His freak of a brother disappeared a few weeks ago. Something about him and Dean getting in a fight right before." Meg continued to drive in silence.

Castiel realized that when Dean told him about his brother, it wasn't something he told everyone. Meg didn't know Dean's brother was half witch and that is why he went away. He probably has problems controlling it. Something a few talismans could fix, but maybe his human family doesn't know this. Castiel decided to ask Dean about it tomorrow, somehow as subtle as possible.

\--

"You're wearing an earring." Was the first thing Dean said when he saw Castiel at lunch the next day.

"Yes. They help control my power. I didn't wear them before in fear of rejection from your human culture." He looked down at his sack lunch Meg made for him. "As you saw, it didn't help to substitute them. I still stick out like a sore thumb."

Dean just stared at his ear with the large crystal talismans. Castiel pulled his feather down in front of it, trying to get the boys attention elsewhere.

"So I heard that your brother used to go here." That got Dean's attention elsewhere.

"Yep. He was a smart kid. Had to pull him out because of the whole, you know." He hinted with his hands. "I really don't want anyone to know about that, by the way."

"Oh I understand." He zipped his lips closed, using a bit of magic to show Dean an illusion of him literally zipping his lips closed. Dean went wide eyed and smiled down at his food. "I might be the only one who understands."

"Thanks. So, uh, Meg is your sister?"

"Step-sister. By marriage. Once my mother married my new father, I was transferred here from Sagittarius University."

"That's a Witch school right?"

"Yes. But it was an expensive all boy's school. Not many public Witch schools. Where does your brother go?" The question caused Dean to look around them before avoiding his eyes from Castiel, which he will have none of. "Sorry, I uh-"

"It's fine. Sammy is homeschooled for now. We got a private tutor, its helping him a lot."

"Hey Dean!" Said a female voice loudly behind Castiel. It scared him enough to push his powers around him. The girl yelped and when he opened his eyes, a blonde girl was on the ground covered in snow. He quickly made it disappeared and helped her up, apologising.

"Its fine! Kinda cool. I'm Jo."

"Castiel."

"Jo, I thought you have second lunch." Dean asked eyeing Castiel as he asked.

"I do. I have mom's class right now, had to meet our new student. Fancy seeing him with you." Her smile caused him to smile back. She seemed sweet. Nothing compared to Meg. "So! I got a taste of your magic, are you going to show us more?"

"Don't ask him that Jo." Dean snapped. Strange reaction.

"Don't be a party pooper. The only other witch here is Gabriel, and he flaunts it so much we don't care anymore. I am guessing you use feather magic."

"You know about feather magic?"

"Mom went to a Witch school to understand more about them. She's our Ethics teacher." She pointed to Dean. "I only know the basics, enough to get me by."

"Uh, yes I use feather magic, not as often as I should." He blushed, not liking what feather casting does to him.

"Well, can I see some magic?"

"Stop Jo." Dean said again, a dark scowl on his face.

"It's ok. Uh, let me see." He sucked in a breath, centering his power and trying to figure out what to do that won't bring too much attention. He smiled when he thought of what to do. He pushed his magic into his fingertips and created a small seed. Jo and Dean leaned in to see the seed in his palm. Jo's little mouth formed a circle but Dean looked bored. He closed his hand around the seed, whispering a simple growth spell and when he opened his hand the seed split and a green stem spouted, growing and growing into a long stem Yellow Carnation. Jo clapped her hand and Dean looked stunned.

"Can you make anything grow?"

"No, just simple things. Earth items are easier because I am a feather caster. Same with the snow."

"Fun! Do it again!" He handed the flower to Jo as she asked him. He snickered.

"Jo!"

"No it's ok. I'm actually happy to use magic here. I was able to use magic for everything at my University. I feel a bit, insecure about doing it here."

The bell rang and Jo smiled over at Dean.

"Double lunch for me. I'll see you two later." She skipped away, joining a large group of people smiling at them.

"She is very nice."

"Now she is. Where is your next class?"

"Uh, in building two?"

"I'll walk with you."

The day went too quickly for Castiel's liking. The week too. He was enjoying school. He was enjoying Deans company. Keeping it a secret from Meg was hard. She had second lunch with Jo, which helped because he mentioned to Dean what Meg said. So they have Jo keep Meg in the dark. He is more comfortable with magic around students now, and they all seem to enjoy it anyways. He had a patch of flowers grow around his footprints as he walked and the girls followed picking them. The only person who didn't like his magic was Alistar, but when he was on Dean's side, he felt safe. He thought Dean was a perfect person; smart, funny, cunning, and was always by Castiel's side.

It was a long weekend without school and when he waited next to Dean's locker, he had lots to tell him about how his mother accidently turned Meg's underwear into mens boxers when she did laundry. When Dean arrived, his magic swirled red in the pit of his stomach. A large purple mark laid across his left cheek, only thing that could cause this type of swirl burn mark is magic. He marched up to Dean before he had a chance to approach Castiel.

"Who did this?" He barked, grabbing Dean and dragging him down the hall.

"Cas, calm down."

"Who did it! It's a curse mark." Dean pulled himself out of Castiel's grip and they stared at each other. Dean looked at him with pity, holding something in. Hiding something. Castiel heard footsteps and yanked his head to see who it was. Jo was rushing down the hall, worry on her face. He realized why. Castiel had created vines filled with thorns behind Dean, crawling up the wall and creating a barrier around him. This much power would have required a substitute but Castiel was able to do it without. He took a step back and looked at Jo and back at Dean. He watched as Dean stepped over the vines and grabbed Castiel's hand, dragging him farther down the hall, into a classroom.

It was an empty room, with posters of maps around the walls.

"Look, it was an accident. Sam became frustrated. He was going to attack his tutor, I was able to stop it. He had no idea it was a curse, and it's motivating him to find the spell to fix it." Dean spoke quietly, keeping his green eyes on him the whole time. Castiel couldn't stop staring at the mark. He could fix this, but he promised his mother, no feather spells. He wrapped his hand over the mark, feeling the heat of the curse snap back at him. Don't touch me! He could hear Dean’s brother fear. He whipped his hand back.

"I can fix this." He turned to look at a poster on the wall. "I can show your brother how to cure the spell." He saw a smile creep onto Dean's face.

"Thanks." He shifted in front of Castiel, taking a step back. Only then did he realize how closely they were standing. He pushed his magic towards Dean to see what the curse would do. Of course it backfires.  Dean yelps and falls to his knees, clutching his face.

"Sorry! I wanted to see what would happen." This was dark magic. Was there something Dean wasn’t telling him about his brother?

"'M fine."

-

They planned to meet up after school.  Castiel told Meg that he was going to Jo's to study.  Of course, Dean let Jo know their plan. She is the only other person who knows about Sam.  

Castiel watched the wall clock, wishing the hand would move faster.  He closed his eyes, knowing that staring won't help pass the time. Behind his eyelids he can remember Dean's curse scar,  causing his magic to stir. His magic is prepared for battle with another witch, but he has to control it, because Dean’s brother isn't a true threat... he hopes.

The bell rings and he is out of the classroom before anyone else. The halls are full of students, currents of them moving one way or the next. Castiel was this close to floating over them just to get out of the building. He could see the exit and a smile grew on his face, till he saw Alistair and his crew at the door.

"Well if it isn't our favorite Witch."

His magic was already on edge, this wasn't helping. Alistair blocked his exit, even when he tried to go around him.

"Move." He glared at Allister who continued to smile.

"No. You should get your little boyfriend Dean to save you. We all know he's a magic humper."

Castiel's magic acted on its own. Lifting Alastair off the ground a few feet and throwing him into the schools lawn. Alastair laid there, groaning in pain and no longer smiling. The students around him gasped, but he ignored them, continuing to the parking lot.

\-----

Dean seemed to have a hard time driving. Castiel could tell he was in a great amount of pain. He just needed to get to the house to perform the spell.

"Sam might not like the fact that I'm bringing another Witch."  Dean said as he parked outside a small yellow house.

"I think his magic will be more opposed than Sam himself." They approached the house and he can already feel the strong presence of another Witch. If any other Witch approached, they would feel this and scurry away. Castiel was once like Sam. Dean walked up onto the porch and turned to him.

"Stay here for a sec." He gave him a weak smile and went into the home. Castiel's magic stirred in a defensive way as the other magic felt him up. It was uncomfortable but he allowed it. He looked around the yard and smiled when he saw something. A crows feather stuck out of a patch of grass. He quickly picked it up and hid it in his shirt sleeve. That's when the door opened, but it wasn't Dean. It was a young women with radiant red hair. Her green eyes burrowed into him, and she took a step forward.

"What is your plan involving the Winchester's?" She asked standing defensively.

"I have no plan. I wish to cure Dean of that painful curse."

"We have that under control." They began snapping at each other before the other was finished.

"I don't think you do. Dean is getting worse and this curse can't be healed by simply spilling more magic on it."

"What you're suggesting is out of most witches domain."

"Not mine." He watched her fall into silence. "Sam's either, but he needs to learn. Let me help." She still stared in anger. "You're his tutor I presume. A retired Witch?" Her jaw shifted.  Ah. A Witch forced to retire.

"Sam agrees with me. Stay away from his brother." His magic ran hot, trying to bubble out.

"I will not let Dean continue to be consumed by this only because of your misfortune of losing your abilities." His mind raced trying to figure out what to do. He could try pushing magic into the house, get Dean's attention, but Sam would feel it. "Let me at least tell him why I am leaving. You cannot hold a human against his free will." She opened her mouth to justify it when she stopped and locked her jaw back up. She quickly turned back into the house, slamming the door.

A few minutes later Dean came out. He was short of breath and he looked as if he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Sam was trying to cure him with simple magic, causing him more pain. Castiel knew it was risky for both of them what he was about to do, but it was the only thing he could think of.

As Dean walked across the lawn he pulled the crows feather out, whispering his magic a command.  

"'M sorry Cas." He said. Castiel's heart pounded as he slowly wrapped his hand over the mark.

"No Dean, I'm sorry. Hold on." He closed his eyes, and pulled the human into a hug. He finished the spell and felt as the feather in his other hand burn up. A short scream came out of Dean, followed by a hiss of pain.

Castiel opened his eyes to his familiar bedroom. Dean was on his knees, clutching his face.

"I'm sorry Dean. This is the only way I could help."

"It's fine. Just, give me a second."  Castiel could see Dean shaking. He took this time to open his desk drawer and pull out a hand full of feathers. A peacock feather could do the trick, but he only had two left. He pushed around the pile, fishing out the stronger feathers.

"Why feathers?" Dean said over his shoulder,  it caused him to jump in surprise.

"Uh, well every Witch as their special something. Mine happens to be feathers.  Sam will have one too, depending on what type of magic." He didn’t want to admit he had a suspicion of what kind of magic Sam's was. "Sit down." He gestured to the desk chair.

"For a witch, you have a very plain room." Dean stated as he looked around.

"I just moved it. My step father doesn't believe I should crowd my room with unnecessary things." He misses his old room. It was filled with herbs and feathers hanging easy in view. "Now hold still." He took the small peacock feather and placed it in his palm. He laid it over Dean's cheek, he felt his magic swirl around. When he closed his eyes he saw bright green, warmth flowing through him.

He opened his eyes and bright green glowed down at him. Dean's eyes were glowing, with a large smile on his face. Removing his hands, the feather was gone along with the scar. Castiel smiled back, blushing hard when he realized how close they were standing again. Dean opened his mouth to say something-

"Castiel James Novak- Masters! Are you casting feather spells in my house!?" His mother screamed from down stairs.

Dean took a big step away from him, and turned to the door.

"Should I hide or something?"

"No, she's a Witch. You wouldn't be able to hide from her, even if you tried." Castiel groaned as the door opened. His mother was dressed in a blue dress, which is odd for her who once wore leather pants and crop tops everyday. Her eyes, pale as snow, was filled with emotion; anger.

"You know better. Your father would be so-" she turned to Dean. "Who's this?"

"Uh, ma'am. I'm Dean. A classmate of Castiel's" he turned and saw Dean trying to smile but couldn't help but stare at his mother.

"Pleasure." She said cheerfully, a totally 180. "Castiel shouldn't be teleporting fellow classmates with feather spells." Castiel groaned, her mother didn't sound like herself.

"No, ma'am. It is my fault. You see, my brother is a Witch but has a problem controlling his power. He placed a curse on me, and Castiel was just helping me." Dean seemed to blurt it out.

Castiel could tell by his mother's small smirk she was proud of him, but she still turned with a scoul.

"That's good, but in any case, he shouldn't be using feather spells." He felt his mother's magic shift. She was reading Dean. Castiel smirked but quickly looked down, knowing that he shouldn't point out that his mother was now using magic. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked awkwardly.

"I shouldn't. I have to get back to my brother." His mouth hung open for a moment. "Uh, exactly where am I? I know I'm at your house, but we didn't exactly take a car."

"Sorry." Castiel said, he hoped his mother would take a hint, as he shoved a bit of magic her way.

"Oh, I'll take you home." She said after a jump. "Castiel, why don't you wash up for dinner, I shall be back shortly." And just like that his mother left the room, Dean following but not before turning to him and giving him a sympathetic smirk.

Castiel couldn't help but smile, he could still feel Dean's warmth in the palm of his hand. Feathers appeared around him and landed at his feet, burning up into red smoke.

 

\---------

 

The next day, as Meg walked with him up to his class. His magic let out a scream making, him turn to find out why, when a red headed girl flew in on a broom.  An air Witch!

"Charlie. What are you doing back so early?" Dean's voice came, causing Castiel to jerk his head to the source. When did Dean appear next to him?

She landed with a large smile on her face, leaning against her broom. Castiel's magic was confused, she was an air witch, but his magic said otherwise.

"Come on Clarence." Meg said, causing the red headed air witch to turn to him. Her magic weakly touched his.

"A new student? And a witch too! Does Gabriel know?" She seemed happy, but her magic was nervous. Dean let out a laugh.

"He's been out, something about a sugar spell gone wrong."

"Wow, why didn't he call Balthazar?"

"He did, Balthazar is in Europe."

As they had their conversation, he felt Meg leave unhappily whispering under her breath 'witches.'  He also felt something else.

"You're half witch." He said, interrupting their conversation, causing them to turn their attention to him.

"Yessir." She said smiling. "Air witch. Can't do much, but flyin' is my pleasure."

"She's one of the best flyers in the Mid-West." Dean said. "Can you give us a moment, Cas?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'll head to class. Nice to meet you Charlie."

"You too!"

He turned and walked away, but not before enhancing his hearing. He could at least hear some of their conversation before he was out of range. He knew it was rude but curiosity got the best of him.

"Can you come over tonight?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, what’s wrong?"

"Anna left. Sam isn't doing so well."

"Damn Dean, why didn't you call me?"

"You were busy. Gabriel and Balthazar wasn't helpful either."

"You have to-"

Castiel was out of range. Something was wrong. He could help, but he is too scared to ask Dean. They only knew each other for a week. He shook it off. He had problems of his own.

 

\------

 

On Wednesdays, Castiel has free period, where he can choose where to study. He decided to study for his history class, due to how he never truly learned the human history. As he was reading the humans story on World War II when a tap on his shoulder caused him to look up. Dean's smile blinded him as he pushed back from his desk.

"Dean! What are you doing here?"

"I have Mr. Hendrickson fifth period. No idea you had him."

"I have him for second period."

"You want to study together?"

"Uh, Sure." He continued reading as he watched Dean pull up a chair to his desk. A question was stuck in the back of his throat like a rock. He didn't know how to ask, and he couldn't do it here, well not out loud.

He quickly jotted the question down on a piece of paper. How's Sam?

He pushed the note over to Dean, who quickly read it his smile fading. He pulled out a pen and replied to his question. Castiel was just glad he was answering him.

Not doing so well. Charlie is there with him today.

Castiel looked up and saw how worried Dean was. He replied. I am sorry. This is my fault. Let me help.

Dean read it and answered with a very simple nod. Castiel let out a sigh of relief, giving Dean a small smile. Dean takes the paper and writes on it again, but stopped when their teacher came over.

"Everything okay, Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes'sir!" He bunched up the paper and shoved it into his book. Castiel turned to the professor and gave a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
